Used
by TraceAce
Summary: Stephanie's whole career has been using and throwing away people at whim...but one person finally gets some well deserved pay back.


**Used**

**A/N:** Very short and sort of dumb, but whatever. Italicized words are past actions. My take on your oh so favorite coupling, Sarah. XD

_                It hurt. Hurt so much he couldn't stop himself from twitching._

_                His arm. He had bumped his arm pretty bad. Damnit. Damnit._

_                The word kept slipping from his mouth._

_                Damnit. But it wasn't broken. He would be reeling if it was._

_                Such indignities have been put against him. He had tried so hard…all in vain. Eyes squeezed shut, he allowed himself to feel that pain to even a higher degree. It was mixing with other pain. Used. Abused. How dare she._

_                Why was he surprised? Why? Why would he be any different?_

_                Why would she care about him over others?_

_                He was trying for the unreachable. But god, he thought she cared. She always treated him harshly, but she didn't ever seem to look at him with the same fierceness. No, she looked indifferent. But he hadn't thought of it as that before. He hadn't want to._

_                He had lost, and he was thrown aside. He wasn't useful anymore. He wasn't…needed._

_                Expendable._

_                She had called him that. After he had lost – she was so angry, and took out all her frustration on him. 'You swore you'd win!' she screamed, her voice filled with spite. "You're useless, expendable! I don't need you!'_

_                And he had just stood there, taking the punishment. Stone faced. He hadn't even tried to nurse his pains in front of her. It would have been thrown into his face either way. She didn't care. She never did. He had thought so for fleeting moments, but his hopes were dashed in so few sentences. How could someone so stunning beautiful be so ugly inside? How could she live with herself when all she did was cause pain toward people that actually wanted to help her?_

_                How could she use people like they were her own play things?_

_                There were things he wanted to say to her that night. How he had loved her since he met her, and how incredibly hurtful her words were, and how he never knew she could be so cruel – even though he probably did somewhere inside, and didn't want to face it. And he knew she would have just scoffed and laughed and called him an idiot._

_                So he didn't bother._

_                Why should he? So he can be laughed at some more? So he could just be considered all bulk and no brain, like always? That his feelings were somehow unjustified and of no significance?_

_                So she could make him feel like he wasn't worthy of any sort of compassion?_

_                He didn't want to be apart of it anymore. No one understood. No one saw who he was. It didn't matter, as long as he followed orders. As long as he hurt people on cue. He had lost his pride with such ease that he was disgusted with himself._

_                He knew there was more then just disproval to his face from the loss. He wasn't surprised over the after effect, the consequences of not living up to her approval. She didn't even care that he had basically tried his fucking hardest to win that for her. For her ego's stake, no less. She didn't care, like how she never cared about him._

_                And he left without any qualms, any problems. Because he didn't care. He didn't care if he ever saw her again. He didn't know what would happen if he did._

He opened his eyes, shaking the memory away. Being anywhere near the arenas reminded him. He was due off the injury list soon…and he would come back to a basic new world. The shows were split. He was a free agent. Two people were going to fight over him, because he would make 'good business'.

                He did miss the feel of beating someone and pinning them to the ground. Of Hardcore matches and dangerous fights. He wanted to get back as soon as possible, to get back to the top. 

                And she must have seen him. He was almost glad for the TV Time, because it gained her attention. In fact, a few minutes afterwards…his phone rang.

                He picked it up, holding it to his ear.

                "Hello?" he said with some annoyance, as it had interrupted a conversation he was having.

                "Rhyno?" a voice asked. He knew it was her.

                "Stephanie." He said after a pause.

                "I'm glad you remember me. Listen, I saw how you were talking to Eric today…I'm willing to offer you double what he's offering."

                For all the things she had done, for all the coldness he had received, he only knew of one thing to say:

                "Go to hell, Stephanie."

                He clicked off the phone on the Princess abruptly after, cutting her off from yelling at his utter disrespect and calmly put the phone back into his pocket.

                He smiled inwardly at himself, because he knew he had just avenged all the times he allowed himself to be used, and she had gotten what she deserved for once.


End file.
